<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brain guts by aqueen03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687269">Brain guts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueen03/pseuds/aqueen03'>aqueen03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Story ideas - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain, Snippets, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueen03/pseuds/aqueen03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of ideas or something</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>maybe it was the way he loved,<br/>
with all his heart and soul.<br/>
As if he was dying and didn't have the words to use.</p><p>Maybe it the way he cared,<br/>
Soft and unsure,<br/>
not knowing what to expect, what to do.</p><p>Or maybe, just maybe<br/>
it was how he give it his all.<br/>
How he so fiercly held on to what was his.</p><p> </p><p>When he held on to his family<br/>
to what mattered,<br/>
he did what he did.</p><p>He loved and protected,<br/>
he chased and watched.</p><p> </p><p>He was always there a staple of growing up,<br/>
though it had to be hard,<br/>
never easy on a aging body,</p><p>He was everything to me<br/>
what brought us close together,</p><p> </p><p>A last farewell, to my furry friend forever</p><p>One last goodbye to my furry friend forever</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lay here (forget the world)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had that way of making me feel stupid, without even trying. The way she could flawlessly brush off the haters and drown out their leers. How she saw the good in everything and everyone; even if nobody could. The grace she naturally possessed, and the maturity she often wore. She was strong, in a world weary kind of way. As if the whole world was trying to beat her down and into submission, like the rest of her peers; though it tried she never yielded. She kept her head up and marched on, to her own rise and crescendo, so unique from the res of the world. She loved with her whole heart and asked for nothing in return, expecting nothing in return. She had a past that made her weary, of love, of truth, of people. She was a girl separated by circumstance and change, yet it didn't stop her. All she had ever done was to prove to people she could, as she lived, were people often said she couldn't. She had taken my simple life and view and shaken it to the core when we meet. The way she was bold enough to say what she though; never mind the consequences. How she was willing to protect what was barley hers with her passion and loyalty.  I knew how helpless I was only hours after meeting her, she was entrancing and captivating, stunningly different from anyone else I had ever known. She had captured my attention and admiration and I hoped she never gave it back. I hoped she kept it close to her heart forever, though knew it would not last, nothing ever does.  She was my world, and when we went out together, we painted the town in love and hope. Her infectious world view and faith in society enough to change the imperfect view many held. She was my white rose. So perfect, yet gone too soon. By the time summer came around, though her views stayed the same, her body did not. It started to shut down, despite trips to the doctors, she remained a bright light in the dark period of time. She was determined to make the most of the time she had left. To influence as many people that would listen, and make memories with the ones she already had. We spent hours after dark together, stargazing in her backyard and telling stories. Being as normal as possible for as long as we could.  By the time Fall arrived, we knew we didn't have long left, the summer gone by like the waves on the beach, swift and subtle, our sandcastle lives were just beginning to crumble. It happened as we were stargazing together, enjoying the last few days, before the winter wind stole them away. She was bundled in her handmade quilt, in my side looking up. We had drifted off in the late hours, long before the stars left. When I woke later, as the sun touched the skyline, I knew. She was still and smiling, looking as peaceful and carefree as the day I met her months ago, before out time became limited. Though she was too young to go, there was no denying the lives she had touched, and the people she has impacted. Telling her parents, was one of the hardest things I had ever done, even as we cried together for a life taken too soon. Her funeral was beautiful like her smile, it was exactly as she would have wanted. There was no black worn, and though we were tearful we knew, as sure as the rainbow in the sky, she was in a better place. She was happy, and that we would be alright, though she was gone she was not forgotten and would be remembered. Even though we were young, it was a beautiful time to live. And live she did; because we were young.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gently we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was merely an illusion.  A warped reality of what we most wanted.  A sick, cruel game, filled with the worst sorts of people and the end of our humanity.  We lost ourselves along the way, losing our prize and joining masses in self destructive thoughts.  We think we are better, more deserving then the rest of the world. We forget how to live as we did, as we were taught, doing what is right.  But, there are few. Who live apart, who remember.  They know what it was like, before, as they read, they believe, they know their prize. They wait, through reality and all its illusions and temptations; Taunts and trials because they know what waits for them if they do. They don't want to lose what was promised. There are others. Who misunderstand and think the know, though they don't. They live lives to please others, to be on top, even though it matters not.  They can live whole lives, often tainting others, for it to mean nothing. They did nothing, they get nothing, a wasted opportunity. We take what we have and make it our own. We learn how to grow and evolve, we are alive and it matters for something. To make it mean anything is slightly harder. It takes work and pain, sweat, tears, and time. The results are worth the work, though that is were many fail, they rather save the effort for frivolous things, instead of impacting others and helping themselves, for when the veil of life is torn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cap't Tory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young lass was seated on the rug staring at the old model ship, prim in its glass bottle.</p><p>"An old one it is,"</p><p>Her grandfather said looking at her. She nodded her head in thanks for the information. They stayed like that for a while longer. Not moving, just enjoying the quiet and each other's' company.</p><p>"I think it's about your bedtime now, don't you Lily?'</p><p>Lily got to her feet rubbing her eyes tiredly. She shuffled to the washroom to brush her teeth and then to her grandpa.</p><p>"Goodnight Grandpa"</p><p>She said softly giving him a hug. He returned it saying,</p><p>"Goodnight dear lass"</p><p>She walked to the stairs and ascended. Her grandpa watched sighing. His precious little Water Lily. Her life hadn't been easy, she lost her parents at sea two summers ago, and then her brother John left her here, on their grandpas' doorstep. He stood there for several minutes before going to the spare room and grabbing his lantern and matches. Bringing them to the kitchen he filled the lantern with kerosene and lit the wick. As he walked to put down his lantern by the front door he</p><p>heard the soft patter of feet. He turned and headed towards the stairs as his little Water Lily appeared at the bottom step. She was shaking, tears running down her face,</p><p>"They're gone" She said softly, sniffling a little, her nightmare still lingering.</p><p>"John left, and I thought you were leaving to"</p><p>Her voice squeaked and fresh tears poured down her cheeks.</p><p>"No." Her grandpa looked at her, his voice raw with emotion, remembering the day that he learned his son and daughter in law had been killed at sea.</p><p>"Never, I will never leave you"</p><p>He looked at her then, making up his mind.</p><p>"I need you to listen to me carefully, lass."</p><p>She looked up at him her big eyes bright and moist.</p><p>"We're going on an adventure, and I need you to go get your satchel and fill it with clothes and anything you can't live without." "The rest of the stuff will be left here. Alright?"</p><p>She nodded her head and headed up the stairs to pack her satchel. Her grandpa went to the kitchen and grabbed the pack under the sink then the one in the closet and set them by the door with the lantern. He took one last glance at the old lodge. It had been his home for several decades, it had also been home to much heartbreak. He would be sad when they were gone but hope for something new kept him going. His Water Lily came down the stairs, her bag bulging only ever so slightly. She walked in to the living area and picked up the glass bottle with the ship.</p><p>"I'm ready now, Grandpa"</p><p>She looked at him and he nodded.</p><p>"Alright then, were off."</p><p>He grabbed his packs and the lantern</p><p>And they headed out into the night. There was a slight fog, but it had mostly disappeared since the storm last evening. Across the lake the town windows were alive with light, giving the illusion of candlelight. They walked side by side to the waterfront, slowly, in anticipation for what lay ahead. At the waterfront he put his hand on her shoulder and he swung his lantern three times, and slowly the schooner appeared.</p><p>He looked down at his Water Lily and saw her face was alive with excitement and curiosity.</p><p>"Wow"</p><p>She whispered, looking at her grandpa.</p><p>"It's the ship from the bottle"</p><p>"Yes, it is"</p><p>He whispered back, his face shining with pride.</p><p>"Yes, it is, and we are going on it"</p><p>Side by side they walked on the boat. Side by side they watched as the little town disappeared, and side by side they stayed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Into darth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were a race. A people who lived in the shadows and darth, misery and pain. They had no name and they were deadly. If they found you, your a dead man. You can only see them if they wish it, and when you see them your time starts ticking down. This however was not the case for Reign Bower. His life was a mess. His sister had disappeared 6 years ago, without a trace. His father slowly became an alcoholic and left his mother for a younger, prettier women. His mother, as it turns out was fighting the fight of her life, cancer. To top it all of, he was an outcast. Looked down upon by the social ladder as a useless nobody. He lived his life by floating his way to work and school and the hospital where his mother spent most of her time. He was numb to life and it's afflictions, so when he saw a shadow, he was secretly rejoicing. He didn't run, or scream, or even look an ounce afraid. He simply smiled instead. It was an escape he craved. A way to leave his horrendous life behind and be something new.  His life was looking up for him in a sick sort of way, and he smiled at the nearness of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. to be human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's so exhausting. Being so human, All. The. Damn. Time! I mean don't get me wrong, its fun. Sometimes, when your not being chased by bloodthirsty vamps, or feral wolves. Sometimes I just wanted to jump up and scream at life for having my destined to be born to the two sellie courts and hidden the mane world, so as to avoid the apocalypses. It truly was annoying. To have to act as the dumb and ditsy blonde, while in reality I am more powerful then anyone ever.</p><p>Although, it has been fun, being human. I will admit, my friends are one of the best things to happen to me. They are my own family, and will protect them no matter the cost.  We are a close group of 6. All of us have our own issues and shtuf, as well as being misfits or oddballs. We found a home in each other, and my old ranch I live on, no longer alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. reckoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long Time Waiting.</p><p>The reckoning is coming,</p><p>as it was foretold generations ago.</p><p> </p><p>On winters wrath it doth for-come,</p><p>Throu hazy clouds, it cometh in force</p><p>Thy, reckoning soon shall come;</p><p>unto those of generation ole. </p><p> </p><p>prepare yourself's, as it comes</p><p>Be wary to its warning</p><p>Do not turn away.</p><p>THE RECKONING IS COMING</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Honestly?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you miss it?" he asked. She pondered the question for a while before answering.  </p><p>With honesty flowing out of her in waves she responded, "It's like, corn. After you eat it off the cob, and it gets stuck between you're teeth. You have to wait, obviously to take it out, but once it's gone, it's just sweet relief. Even if you occasionally think about it, it is for the best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Glass greif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why grieve when you can keep your loved ones encased in glass forever?</p><p>She stared through the foggy glass. It was the day of festivities of the Dane and her companions.  Her family encased in glass was red, the lights manipulating the cloth that covered them. When the dame took over as leader, her parents had decided to encase themselves in the forever glass rather then face the world under a leader who was against what they stood for.  Her sister Lesra, had followed them three weeks later, and her brother Jelm, days after her. Her entire family had left her, to live in glass forever. Now she was the only Druch left breathing. But she was here and that is what mattered. Because one day, things would change again, and she would be ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fear, my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a thing of beauty; to be feared.  To have the respect of the lowliest and the fear of the nobility. The knowledge that I could make life living hell for whomever crosses me, or a haven for those who impress. I will admit it can be exhausting, but the results are always pleasing. My cabinet is of my loyal and most trusted, who have sworn a death oath to me and my wellbeing as well as that of my lands and keep. </p><p>I was not always respected. I was once a maverick to my country and out-casted by society, but the shame proved to be on par with determination. I built my empire bit by bloody bit and earned the respect I hold. I carved my name out of the barnstones by the oceans in the salty air. I am who I am , by my own hand, not by anything less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Run!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were off and the room was dark. I was in my bed reading one of my favorite books 'Stray' by Elissa Sussman with my flashlight. Suddenly I heard a low moaning. "I will get you. I will get you." This was repeated over and over. "Mom!" I shouted, "Get in here!" Mom! I call again. I call out for my mom to come a 3rd time but she does not come so I call on my Dad three times still no answer. I am beginning to feel very worried. I finally call out to my sister, Anne glad when she answers me from her room. I carefully make my way to Anne's room , being as quiet as I can manage I get to anne's room. I peer in her room and the first thing i see is a note, it reads," Dawn, I have your mother and father. I will soon have Anne and Later YOU! You have two hours to find a way out OR ELSE -- Nightfish. Suddenly a million thoughts are going through my head. Who is nightfish? Where am I? Are my parents alright? Is this just a dream?</p><p>I pinch myself. Nope definitely not a dream. I look around the room, it's definitely Annes. So I am in my house. I go the bathroom and wet a cloth to revive Anne but when I get back she's gone. I have to sit down my mind is fogged. I go over the facts I know so far, I am in my house with no power, a missing sister and parents and a psycho guy is in or around my house looking/hunting me down. I have to laugh it not only eases tension but the pickle I am in is kind of funny. I get on my feet and head back to my room. My watch says it is 5:00 pm I have till 7:00 pm to get out. I get out my notebook and some pens and start writing all the facts. When I am done it's 5:05 pm, wow I must be a fast writer. Anyway I still need a way out and my window is blocked. I try the front and back door, no use also blocked. I sit down hard and think. Suddenly I perk up at a thought. "Please" I think "please don't be blocked" I say to myself as I head back to my room. Much to my pleasure the air ventilation system is not blocked. I pull off the grate and wriggle inside I fit but only because I'm small for my age. I crawl through the air vent for a few minutes, then look at my watch, 5:35pm. One hour and 15 minutes left. I finally reach the end of the of the air vent but it is blocked. I give an exasperated cry, I have now a little over an hour to get out of my house to my neighbors house where I will be safe. I make myself get in a good position and I push and shove and pull and finally the air vent broke. I climb out and break into a run I don't ever think I ran faster in my life. I was almost at my neighbors when I tripped and fell, I couldn't help I let a loud cry. I notice a pair of eyes looking at my form a distance and coming closer. Nightfish. I jump to my feet and brake into a run. I find it hard to run I must have sprained my ankle when I feel. I hobble and run to my neighbors front lawn. I now am stumbling over my front feet. I get the door and bang as hard as I can. I see someone walking to the door from inside but before they open the door I fall on the floor unconscious. When I come to I am in a bed it is very soft. Just like a dart my mind comes back to me and I realize that I am in my bed. I feel hot and my head hurts. My mom walks in just then and she tells me I have a fever. Nightfish was just a test, which I passed. I also have a broken leg so I will be in bed all week. I fall into a sleep thinking about what I will do next week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>